


И задницы достаточно

by Barbara_Boom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Boom/pseuds/Barbara_Boom
Summary: руки Снейпа хороши, задница тоже, чего же боле
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	И задницы достаточно

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест "Жара" в дайри-соо "Время снарри" по заявке 31. ГП/СС, пре-слэш, слэш. Гарри очень нравится смотреть на руки Снейпа

Гарри Поттер любит мужские руки. Слабость не из безобидных, особенно если метишь на высокое министерское кресло. Но Гарри знает: ладони Кингсли светлее запястий. Джордж хрустит пальцами. Рон, когда размышляет, закладывает руки за голову и втихаря чешет в затылке. Снейп... Снейп просто красив. Местами.

Жестковатые ладони Снейпа скользят симметрично — лопатки, ягодицы, под колени, вверх по внутренней поверхности бёдер. Гарри ловит одну руку и тянет в пах. За ней тут же следует вторая. С асинхронными движениями хреново, однако Гарри не устаёт надеяться. Если получится заклинание для мелкой моторики — можно попробовать по яйцам. Осторожно. С мужчиной всё иначе, чем с женщинами. Запретнее. Интимнее.

Над ухом пищит таймер. Пора закругляться. Гарри берёт задницу Снейпа — восхитительно прохладную, твёрдую, даже с волосками на ягодицах — и призывает смазку. Внутри горячо, тесно и гладко, потому что силиконовый лубрикант — лучшее, что придумали магглы, помимо "Тиндера". Гарри скользит, ритмично, плавно, пока тёплые руки разминают ему шею.

— У нас пополнение, — говорит клерк за стойкой. — Аберфорт Дамблдор с козой. Возьмёте обоих, скидка.

— А Малфоя у вас нет? — отшучивается Гарри, но мимо. Клерк выпучивает глаза.

— Мы не занимаемся ныне живущими людьми, мистер Тиллер, сэр!

Руки, лишённые заклинаний, с грохотом валятся в стиралку. Гипертрофированный анус из мягкого мэджикскина ещё подёргивается, роняя белёсые капли. Ни геморроя, ни запаха. Сплошное торжество технологий.

Клерк провожает Гарри к аппарационной кабинке.

— Вы набрали пять посещений, мистер Тиллер. В следующий раз мы предоставим вам полный комплект за те же деньги. Хотите целого Снейпа?

— Нет, спасибо, — отвечает Гарри. — И задницы достаточно.

Судя по габаритам и плотности чар, здесь ещё минимум две кабинки — чтобы клиенты не пересекались. Никто не заявляется сюда в своём настоящем виде, однако проколы иногда происходят. Гермиона, как недавно выяснил Гарри, предпочитает Сириуса. Целиком. Любопытно, знает ли Рон.

Яйца сладко тянет после оргазма. В следующий раз, решает Гарри, он попросит две пары рук. А может быть, даже три.


End file.
